


WoW

by ChildishSadism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Nerdiness, Parody, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Mikasa's and Armin's idea. Epics battles awaited him, and he was ready to explore the new world that was given to him. Unfortunately, there was one small problem. A rogue named Levi that was obsessed with peaceblooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend, Key, were playing world of warcraft and then we started to think about what classes the SNK characters would be, in the end this happened. 
> 
> Rating will go up as the fic takes progress and a LOT more characters will be added, possibly the whole snk cast will be in this fic. 
> 
> Further chapters will be longer, this is mostly a prologue. A time skip will happen in the next chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: My grammar, a bunch of MMO crap. 
> 
> ( /W Name: blah blah blah blah ) Is going to be used to represent a private message in the game. In other words the /w command in most MMOs. 
> 
> [Whatever is inside these brackets] is going to be used to show a pop up window in the game.
> 
> PvP = Player vs Player  
> PvE= Player vs EI

Eren stared blankly at the screen, his fingers tapping against his desk as the download bar slowly came to an end. He still couldn't believe that Mikasa and Armin finally talked him into buying this stupid game, honestly, he was not much of a gamer. He played a few games on his xbox and did own a DS and liked to play simple games in it, but that was it. He was not bad but he wasn't very good either, he was just a casual player, his schedule kept him busy at all times. High School was a pain, but easy enough for him, then he had basketball practice and then tennis, not to mention the college classes he had to take with Armin for extra credit. In other words his schedule was already full, he didn't have time for anything else, yet here he was, downloading a MMO even though he had no idea how to play one.

It was Mikasa that had insisted that he should try it out, so then they could have something to play together with Armin. She also had a full schedule but always managed to fill in more stuff, then again Mikasa was good at everything, or so Eren liked to think. She was great at sports, extremely smart and also somewhat popular around school. You couldn't be that good and go unnoticed. 

Armin had a lot of extra free time since he didn't play any kind of sports, he was more of a book kind of guy. He took a lot of extra classes but that still didn't keep him at school until around eight like Eren and Mikasa. It was Armin that had picked up the game and then got Mikasa to play soon after, she liked to see him happy and promised to play with him. Eren on the other hand just wasn't that interested until after enough months of nagging got him to buy the stupid game. 

The teen slipped on his headset and then checked his skype, making a conference call with Armin and Mikasa, even though Mikasa was literally down the hallway from his room. 

“Ok, it's done downloading.”

“Awesome!”Armin almost squeaked with excitement. “The server is Tichondrius, don't forget to select it before making your character.”

“Have you figured out what class you want to be?” Mikasa spoke this time, and from the sound of it she was already playing the game, the loud keystrokes were a hint. 

“Uh, I'm not sure. I was thinking of a paladin? Are those any good?” He leaned his cheek against his hand, his mouse browsing over the different races and classes. 

“Yeah, you can heal, tank and dps with one of those. So is a good beginners class, it kind of gives you a lot of variety...” Armin did know everything about all the classes and had an unnamed amount of alts. “By the way, you have to select alliance characters.”

“mhm, I was thinking about being a human anyways.” Eren wasn't really that interested in the elves and dwarfs, if anything they just looked weird. 

The teen hummed quietly, looking over the different character designs before finally picking something that looked okay for him. He selected his class and then stared at the bar underneath his character. What name was he going to pick? He had no idea. After looking around his room for a good ten minutes he finally decided on the name, Applesoda. Yeah, that was alright and with that in mind he clicked the select button and then the loading screen popped up. 

“So, I called my character Applesoda.” 

“Eren, are you serious?” Armin was laughing. “Oh my God, you are so laaaame! Whatever, we are waiting for you at the beginner area.” 

“You could have just asked for help or clicked the random name button! Now you are going to be forever known as Applesoda.” 

Even if Eren couldn't see Mikasa, he could already picture her rolling her eyes with a smile. 

The game finally loaded and Eren quickly tested the controls, he moved his mouse and the character moved and then tested out the keys and everything seem fine. 

“Uh, where are you guys?” The teen looked at his screen, staring at all the different characters that were running around.

“Right next to you.” Mikasa answered, amusement obvious in her voice. “I'm the one on the dragon.”

Eren turned his camera angle and found himself feeling a bit surprised over how cool mikasa's character looked. It was a warrior with really neat armor that was glowing. She was riding a dragon that had some kind of armor as well and looked like it was wounded from battle. She was carrying a giant ax on her back and it looked like her character had some kind of electric wings behind her. The name 'Mikachu the Starcaller' was above her character. 

“Really? You were making fun of my name?” Eren huffed and leaned back against his chair.

“My name is cute, yours is just dumb.” Mikasa laughed at her brother's childish behavior and just dismounted her character before moving it towards Eren's. 

“She has a point, at least her name is a bit more creative.” Armin quickly added just as another character moved towards Eren. 

This time it was a short character, with bright pink hair in two pig tails. It was just as glowy as Mikasa's character, but this one had a long staff and was wearing a robe instead of armor. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Armin was obviously playing a mage, not that it was anything new since the other did like mages a lot. What surprised Eren was the fact that it was a female gnome and looked just too damn cute and weird at the same time. The name 'Arminaleg the Patient' was above the character.

“Alright so, first thing's first.”

It was then that Eren was given a boring and long explanation about the game. Mikasa gave him bags and gold so he wouldn't have to worry about his inventory for a long time, while Armin flew him to the city and told him all about the professions. Eren ended up picking Alchemy since he really didn't care much for anything else, although picking up herbs sounded just as boring as mining ore, then again Armin did say that at least picking up herbs was easier since there were a lot of herbs anywhere you went. 

He was taken to the beginning zone again afterward, and Armin explained to him all about the quests and rewards. He also talked him into trying to make friends while they were away before a guild invite was thrown in his direction. The rest of the guild people were offline but from the sound of it they were all friendly. Armin also explained to him about the different zones and how to talk to other people, how to trade and how to fly to different points in the map. It was a bit too much to take in one night but Eren was able to keep up with it. If anything, it did sound like fun and a bit more complicated than what he thought it would be. 

One in the morning came faster than Eren expected, Armin had to go to bed by then. Mikasa did stay up a little bit longer to keep him company, just teaching him things here and there and showing him the different zones he could explore in the near future. He was given gear to wear when he hit level 8 and by then Mikasa yawned and said that she was going to go to bed too, she left but not before telling Eren to go to bed soon. She didn't want him to go to bed too late, even if he was excited about the game. 

“Just don't stay up until four, like you did when you got freaking animal crossing. I don't want to have to wake your ass up in the morning. Keep collecting herbs, they give you xp.” and with that she was gone, leaving Eren alone in this big world to explore.

The teen wasn't really confident about doing much in the game anyways, he was warned that this was a pvp server, meaning that if he went to the wrong zones he would be in a territory where other players could kill him. He didn't really have a nice record when it came to playing against other people, he used to play call of duty but stopped when his anger got the best of him, which ended up in him breaking his controller once or twice. He stopped playing when his anger kind of got him to start snapping at his mom, that was just too much of an asshole thing to do for a videogame. 

Eren decided to stay in the same zone for the time being and collect the herbs he needed to level up his profession. He wasn't having a hard time at all, most mobs would die after one or two hits and he could then collect the herb and go find the next one. He was farming peaceblooms, a type of flower and silverleaf for now, he was going to be using them to make health potions. Armin had already given him a link for a guide on how to play a paladin and level alchemy, this was honestly starting to feel more like a part time job with all the information and research he had to do! 

At least he was having fun though, farming was oddly relaxing. 

Eren was in the middle of collecting another peacebloom when a dragon landed right next to him. The dragon then turned into a female human, a rogue with a purple and black outfit that was glowing an eery color. She had purple and black tendrils crawling from her back and an eye patch. Eren seriously thought the character looked extremely upset, but maybe it was just him because of how dark the character looked. 

( /W Levi: Hey, are you collecting peaceblooms? )

( /W Applesoda: uh yeah...I'm leveling alchemy )

Eren frowned at the screen and just walked over to the silverleaf that was near, collecting that as well. 

( /W Levi: How many stacks do you have? )

The teen watched as the rogue kept following him, jumping around and throwing knives around her. 

( /W Applesoda: almost 4 )

Well, this was one weird conversation. 

( /W Levi: I'll give you 5 silver for the 4 stacks )

Eren tilted his head and checked the price on the peaceblooms, it said that they could be sold for ten copper per stack, so technically that was a lot of more money! He would be making more than ten times what they were worth, but he also needed them to level up his alchemy and Mikasa had given him one hundred gold, meaning that he really didn't need much gold at all. 

( /W Applesoda: Uh I need it to level alchemy )

( /W. Levi: Are you new? )

That question truly came out of nowhere, but maybe Eren just acted like that much of a newby for even his own good.

( /W. Applesoda: yeah just started today )

( /W. Levi: Oh come on, be a nice guy and help me out here. If you give me the peaceblooms I can take you to a better place where to farm them. I'm just in a hurry and need them right now )

She did sound pretty sincere, and well, it wasn't like Eren couldn't help someone, maybe this was his chance to make a new friend like Armin told him to do! To top it all up it was another high level like Mikasa and Armin. 

( /W Applesoda: okay )

As soon as Eren gave his answer the rogue was already opening up a trade window, and Eren selected the peaceblooms, trading them out for the five silver. Once the window closed the rogue turned back into a dragon, and an invitation popped into Eren's screen. 

[Levi is inviting you to join a party]

Eren clicked the accept button and the party was made.

( /W Levi: Get on )

The teen clicked on the dragon and to his surprise his character jumped on top of the dragon and then the two were flying. Mikasa took him around in a motorcycle but this was totally different. He kept moving his camera angle, looking at everything underneath him and around him. They flew for quite a while until they ended up in a boat. The boat took them to a loading screen and another section of the map, somewhere that Eren had never been to, but as soon as the screen loaded Levi was telling him to get back on.

The rogue flew him across a desert, small villages showing up as they flew through. The ride didn't stop until they came face to face with a massive fortress. It looked like something out of some kind of movie, Eren couldn't think of anything else but the orc fortress from lord of the rings. He was pretty impressed of how intimidating and big it looked, not to mention the music was loud and the drums of war were pretty amazing. He was just about to ask where they were when the dragon slowly lowered itself and before Eren knew what was happening, he was being kicked off of the dragon and ended up landing inside the fortress. 

The rogue flew down enough so he wouldn't lose much health when it landed, and Eren noticed that the dragon was being attacked but managed to get away, Eren on the other hand had no idea where he was. All he could see were red names everywhere, and a lot of very intimidating looking players. The teen moved his character a bit but in less than a second a crowd of horde were on top of him and he was easily killed in one hit. 

Eren just stared at his screen, confusion written all over his face. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, and in all honestly he wanted a damn explanation! 

( /W Levi: Peaceblooms are mine, bitch. Don't farm them when I'm around )

And that was the last message he got from the rogue named Levi. Eren tried to talk to her again, asking where he was or what was going on, but there was no reply whatsoever. Worst of all was that every time he would release his spirit, and run back to where his corpse was he was just killed again and again and again, until the teen finally gave up and flipped his keyboard. With an angry growled he closed the game and turned off his computer. The clock read three in the morning, well, at least he was going to do what Mikasa asked and go to bed before four.

It was just so frustrating though! He wasn't even sure exactly what happened, all he knew was that he had given the rogue what she wanted and then he was dumped into a city where everything was killing him. It wasn't fair! He went to bed huffing and angry, hugging his pillow tightly as he glared at nothing in particular. 

Whoever Levi was, she was a big, fucking jerk.


	2. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to be better at PvP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: My grammar, a bunch of MMO crap.
> 
> ( /W Name: blah blah blah blah ) Is going to be used to represent a private message in the game. In other words the /w command in most MMOs.
> 
> [Whatever is inside these brackets] is going to be used to show a pop up window in the game.
> 
> PvP = Player vs Player  
> PvE= Player vs EI

Eren groaned loudly and dropped his head against his keyboard when Mikasa yet again beat him against a duel. How could she be this good! He just wouldn't stand a chance against her, even if now he had the right gear to fight against other players. Maybe he just needed more practice, Mikasa had been playing this game over three years, while Eren was hardly finishing his fourth month.

It hadn't been that hard to level up his first character, Mikasa and Armin were always willing to help him out and power leveling him was easy enough, before he knew it he had reached level 90 and was now trying to get used to his character a bit better than before, but he just couldn't do it. It felt wrong, he knew what he was supposed to do because of Armin's help but he was still not able to do well enough. Maybe he was just playing the wrong class, who knew, the point was that he just couldn't survive in pvp, not even when he had the upper hand, hell sometimes he was killed out of the blue without him knowing what was happening! 

“I give up, can we just do some dungeons now?” Eren sighed loudly against the mic. 

“Sure. Eren, you don't really have to be good at pvp you know? There is still pve and you are not half bad at it, you just need practice!” Armin sounded as positive as ever, he just really wanted Eren to enjoy the game.

“Yeah, yeah...I just want that dick to stop making fun of me.” Eren mumbled against the mic, his eyes narrowing.

The teen was talking about none other than Levi, the rogue he met the first day he started playing. He soon found out that Levi was actually not a girl but a guy, he was just using a female avatar, not only that but he was in the top guild in the whole server. Mikasa and Armin were very familiar with him, he was quite popular because of how good he was at the game, that and he was a complete, utter, fucking, troll. He liked to mess with other people, a lot. He was good at pve and pvp, he controlled most of the auction house and also happened to be Eren's number one cyber bully.

Yeah, Eren was constantly being pushed around by Levi. If Eren was farming a specific type of herb, then Levi would show up and farm the same thing. If Eren was questing or doing daily quests, then Levi will show up and then kill the mobs Eren needed. If Eren was trying to sell something in the auction house then Levi would undercut his price making it impossible for Eren to sell anything for a decent profit. In short, Levi was the ban of his existence! 

Everything could be a lot better, if it wasn't because Levi was constantly taunting him! He would randomly send Eren messages and then mock him, hell sometimes he would just hold a small conversation with him that would have Eren looking as confused as a five year old that was just told he had cooties. The guy was weird.

But saying that Levi was popular was an understatement. He flat out had a fanbase hoarding around him. People would switch fractions just to play with him, some of them would just give him things for free without expecting anything in return. It took Eren quite a bit to figure out why, until Mikasa send him a link to youtube and a website called twitch.tv. Eren had no idea what this was, at all but he started watching the videos. It was then that he found out that Levi was an extremely popular streamer. He would stream himself playing a lot of different games, the most popular being World of Warcraft and League of Legends. 

It was also then that he first saw how Levi looked like. Each streaming session had Levi's web-cam view on the bottom right corner. He was older than Eren but not by a lot, or so he figured. He always had the same stoic expression but it was easy to tell when he was amused or upset. It was weird to explain how he could be so emotionless, yet he could easily express himself. More importantly, Eren found himself questioning why he even cared about how this dude looked like. He was a big dick that was always bothering him and making his fantasy life hard.

Still, Eren found himself watching more of Levi's videos and before he knew it, he kind of became a fan. Not that Eren was ever going to admit that. Levi was just a very skilled player, he was good enough to be in a top raiding guild and to be in a good pvp team that was constantly winning tournaments non-stop. He was so good, companies were sponsoring him, meaning that this was literally his job, playing games. Levi got paid for playing videogames. Like if that wasn't enough, the other game he played was also extremely popular and of course he also had a lot of followers from there too, he was in a high competitive team that was competing against people from even Korea and China. Levi's youtube channel was so popular, even youtube was now paying him for his videos. It was insane. All of this was insane for Eren.

The idea of someone being so popular and earning money by playing videogames truly never crossed his mind, at all. He figured it was just a pass time for some people, but for the looks of it, so many people took this extremely seriously and Levi was one of them. Except that for some reason Eren would never see that serious attitude unless he was watching Levi's streams. The older male was usually just teasing him all the time, while he had seen Levi insult people like him non-stop in his streams. Maybe he just thought that Eren was so bad, there was no saving him. After all, he couldn't even lower Levi's health bar by ten percent whenever they duel.

“You should just put him in ignore. He's an asshole.” Mikasa always sounded bitter whenever she talked about Levi. She just couldn't get over the fact that the older male was always harassing her brother. 

“He would probably make things worst if I ignore him, knowing him.” Eren mumbled quietly, lazily clicking on his mouse as he looked over his character stats. 

( /W Levi: Hey, I need some peaceblooms )

“Speaking of the devil, guess who is sending me a pm.” Eren glared at the purple font on his chat window.

“What does he want?” Mikasa quickly butt in, the curiosity obvious in her voice. 

“He wants some stupid peaceblooms.”

“What's with him and peaceblooms?” Armin was the one to ask the question this time. 

“I don't fucking know, maybe he likes jerking off to the fucking pixelate image!” Eren groaned in frustration and leaned his cheek against his desk as he typed a reply.

( /W Applesoda: Okay? Good for you, I don't have any )

( /W Levi: I can't farm them, I'm in the middle of a raid. Get me some peaceblooms )

( /W Applesoda: Get some of your dick friends to get them for you! Why would I help you when you are such a douchebag to me all the time! Last time you dragged an elite towards me and got me killed! )

(/W Levi: yeah, that was hilarious. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Anyways, I need some peaceblooms you shitty brat, get them )

Eren just stared at his screen, not looking amused at all. Until he got an idea, if he did this for Levi then that meant Levi would owe him a favor. Which meant that maybe he could get the other to give him some tips in pvp, from what he could remember Levi pretty much played every single class in the game, he just preferred his rogue over all of them. 

( /W Applesoda: Fine, but you owe me one and I expect payment before I deliver the goods )

( /W Levi: sure, whatever )

“Uh, Eren, where are you going? I thought we were doing dungeons?” Armin quickly asked when Eren left the group, leaving Mikasa and him behind. 

“You guys go ahead and do a couple without me. I gotta...get some peaceblooms.” Eren didn't sound so proud about his own explanation and it was obvious he was embarrassed that he was doing what Levi was asking him to do. 

“Did he threaten you? I swear if he is bulling you again, I'm going to go to his house and punch him on the face!” Mikasa huffed angrily. 

“No, no...uh, I'm not doing it for free.” Eren was trying to defend his decision but even he couldn't believe he was seriously going to be collecting peaceblooms for the dickhole that had been annoying him the past three months. Eren's reason seem to be at least enough for Mikasa to go ahead and do dungeons with Armin. 

“Urg, really? Scholo again. I'm getting so sick of this dungeon.” Armin sighed loudly. 

“Could be worst, a lot worst...” Mikasa chuckled quietly before making a soft noise when she remember something. “by the way Armin, the Walking Dead is about to start again, did you catch up with the season?”

“Yeah! It got pretty good towards the end, I'm just upset that the characters I liked...well...died.” Armin let out a soft laugh.

“At least your favorite character didn't die by getting his head cut off along with his mother and wife and the rest of his army!” Eren quickly added, still furious over what happened to one of his favorite characters.

“We can't all be as passionate about Game of Thrones as you are Eren.” Mikasa was of course mocking him, which only earned her a loud grunting noise from Eren. She laughed at him and rolled her eyes. 

“Go eat a dick Mikasa.” Eren huffed, knowing that his sister was picking on him now.

“Nah, dinner is not ready yet. How is your flower collection going? Mhmm? You should get the title 'Applesoda, Levi's Flower guy'” 

“Maybe you'll get an achievement for that too, 'Achievement unlocked: Become Levi's bitch.'” It was Armin the one that joined in this time. 

“Oh, fuck you guys! Whatever, I'm going to have him teach me how to pvp and then I'm going to beat you two up and make you give me your lunch money, that's how bad ass I'm going to get.” Eren couldn't say his own words with a straight face but managed before bursting out laughing with Mikasa and Armin.

The three of them kept talking until Armin and Mikasa had to quit playing, homework as a bit more important after all. Eren was already done with all of his school work, so he simply kept playing, not really knowing how many peaceblooms Levi needed. He did get him at least fifteen stacks before he got a message from him two hours later.

( /W Levi: where's my peacebloom? ) 

( /W Applesoda: In my bags? Where else could it be? )

(/W Levi: Why didn't you mail it to me? )

( /W Applesoda: Nu-huh! You haven't even asked what I want in payment! )

( /W Levi: Urg, I can somehow hear how whiny your voice would be when saying that. But whatever, what the fuck do you want? )

( /W Applesoda: I want you to give me some tips in how to pvp. I'm not very good and need help )

Eren didn't get a response for at least five minutes. He just figured that maybe his request was just too bothersome and the peaceblooms were not worth it, In all honestly what was with Levi and peaceblooms, they were the easiest and common herb to collect. 

( /W Levi: Fine, you have mumble? )

( /W Applesoda: What's that? )

( /W Levi: Urg, I forgot you are a total noob. Whatever, I'm sure you have skype right? Look me up as ocd_gamer@gmail.com )

( /W Applesoda: Okay )

Eren clicked on his skype window and quickly typed the email address, before adding the contact. As soon as he did a new phone call popped up and he quickly answer it. 

“H-hello?” The teen mentally cursed himself because of how nervous he sounded.

“Your voice is cracking, are you like thirteen?” Levi's voice was deep and smooth, full of confidence. Eren had become quite familiar with it after watching his streams.  
“No!” Eren quickly defend himself, although he didn't say his actual age. Being fifteen wasn't that far off from being thirteen 

“Whatever, it sounds like your shitty ass just hit puberty...” Levi sounded slightly amused. “Anyways, you wanted me to tell you tips about how to pvp right? Well, first of, log off from your pally and make a priest.”

“Uh? Wait, what?! I am not close to being done with my paladin, I still need to finish leveling alchemy and he doesn't even have a full pvp set yet!” Eren wasn't sure how making a priest was going to help him at all.

“Obviously you are not understanding, kid. I want you to roll a priest, make it a female draenei, and I want her skin to be a light purple color,with white hair. I always liked that combination.” Levi was talking about this whole thing like if it was like asking Eren to change clothes. Leveling a character was hard.

“I'm sorry, I just don't get it, how is this going to help me be better with may paladin.” Eren frowned, staring at his character. He liked his paladin.

“It won't, but I need a new healer since I fired my last one. She wasn't doing so well and I didn't want to deal with her shit. I need a new healer and I like priests the best with my rogue, plus you are completely new to the game, so I doubt you picked up any bad habits yet, which means I can get you to play exactly how I need you to play.” Levi kept talking in the same monotone voice, and Eren was hoping that this was all a joke and Levi was just fucking with him, but the other sounded completely serious. 

“Are you...are you for real?” Eren just couldn't believe it. Levi was asking him to level a character to play with him. The same guy that knew hundreds of good players that were more than willing to play with him and faint in his presence. 

“Are you dumb or what? Yes, I'm for fucking real. Like I said, it will be easier for me if I can get you to play how I want. Now make the stupid character.” Levi's voice was odd in many ways, for example right now it was almost impossible for Eren to fight off his demands, it was like the older male had a talent for getting people to do what he wished. 

Eren frowned a little bit as he found himself back in the character selection screen. He was making a new character, a priest and following Levi's instructions. After a couple of minutes his character was finished, all that he needed was a name. Once again he found this to be the hardest part.

“I don't know what to name my character.”

“Uh? Just call it by your name, if is used then figure something out.” Levi sounded so uninterested and Eren was sure he was playing another game already. 

The teen typed in his name but it was already in used, same with whatever name would come to mind. After around ten minutes he sighed loudly in defeat before a light bulb popped inside his head. This time he typed his last name, Jaeger and grinned when the name was available. 

“Got it!” Eren almost yelled, sounding far too cheerful over the fact that he was just naming a new character. 

“Finally, what's the name?”

“Jaeger.” Eren proudly said his name and watched the short draenei cinematic. 

“Great, nothing stupid, like Applesoda.” Levi lightly chuckle.

“Oh, why do I have to make it a girl anyways?” Eren forgot to ask this, it wasn't like male draenei looked that bad.

“Gear looks better in female models. They look nice and clean, most male characters look like they haven't taken a shower in years.” Levi sounded deadly serious and Eren wasn't sure if this man was actually older than him or not, for once he questioned that idea. 

Eren logged into the game and almost jumped on his chair when he noticed that Levi's rogue was already waiting for him at the starting area. He simply traded him some bags and gold like Mikasa did when he first started playing the game. By now he could afford buying stuff like this with his new character but he just didn't want to be rude and decline what Levi was giving him...if so then why did it felt like he was signing away his soul when he finished that trade. 

“You are going to level this character through battle grounds and nothing else. That would teach you, no, force you to learn to expect fights at all times and also show you how to survive against large amounts of damage.” Levi sounded bored while talking to him, and for the sound of it he was already busy with something else. 

“U-uh okay, that's probably going to make it harder for me to level my character though.” Eren was already picking up some quests.

“You have one month Jaeger...one month, after that you are my official healer.” 

Yeah, Eren had officially sold his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is not like I stalk streamers or anything, is not like I have a lot of man crushes on them, no, of course not. hahahahahahaha
> 
> Levi is too cool for school.


	3. The Ganker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is being trolled by a warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Dark Lady.

“OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO THROW MY DAMN KEYBOARD INTO THE SUN!”

Mikasa winced at the loud yelling in her headset. Hell, she could hear Eren yelling down the hallway and she was sure the teen had thrown something against the wall.

“Hold on Armin, I'll be right back.” The two of them had been playing Vindictus, it was a free to play MMO that Armin had been meaning to try out for a while and now he finally had gotten Mikasa to play with him. 

“Okay, I'll go sell some crap while I wait for you.”

Mikasa walked out of her room and down the hallway. She knocked on Eren's room before sighing loudly when he didn't answer. Whatever, it wasn't like she hadn't seen the other naked before. She opened the door and peeked inside. Eren was sitting in front of his desk, with his head tilted back and staring at the ceiling. He looked like a broken man, poor thing. She couldn't help herself but to giggle.

“What's wrong with you now?” She almost skipped inside his room but fought back the urge to do so. It was just amusing to see the other so frustrated. Eren just groaned at her and closed his eyes.

“You know how Sasha is leveling an alt with me right? Well, she had to leave and I decided to go level my engineering while she was gone. Then boom, this warlock shows up out of nowhere! And kills me. I figured it was just a random ganker but no! This guy is stalking me! I've been trying to go other places to get the ore I need but everywhere I go, THERE SHE IS!” Eren dropped his head on top of his keyboard next, sighing loudly.

“Well, that's what you get for leveling another character.” Mikasa and Armin had completely refused to help him level his new character, just because Eren couldn't give them a good explanation as to why he was leveling a priest. Well, scratch that, but saying 'Levi asked me to' was not a good enough reason and they were not going to take part of any of this. So the only help Eren was getting was from other guildies, in this case Sasha. She was a druid and an old friend of them, she had known Armin for almost five years through WoW and Mikasa met her as soon as she joined. 

“Come on! I really want to try this out, just because Levi happened to be the one that asked me to doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it. I mean, it's not bad, is just that this stupid warlock is camping me.” Eren leaned back against his chair, looking up at Mikasa with the best pitiful stare he could master. 

Mikasa stared at Eren, her eyebrow twitching. No, she was not going to fall for this. She couldn't fall for this, but damn, his eyes were so big and he looked so damn cute. DAMN IT ALL!

“Ugh! Fine! I'll ask Armin to get on and we can go kill that stupid warlock, but then we are leaving you on your own again!” Mikasa hissed, mostly angry at herself for falling for Eren's puppy dog eyes so easily.

“Yay!” Eren cheered and waited for the two to get online. Soon enough Armin and Mikasa came online and the teen wasted no time in making a call with them on skype. He made a party and then waited for the two to reach the spot where he was. By now Eren was level seventy-nine, he was just one level away from going into the Cataclysm expansion, and after that it was going to be super easy to level, since battlegrounds were not going to be as stupid unbalanced. 

Mikasa and Armin took around ten minutes before reaching the Northrend continent, they flew over where Eren was just as the warlock was attacking him again. It was a level ninety, which was pretty unfair because the warlock was pretty much killing Eren in one hit.

“Alright, lets finish this quickly.” Mikasa said as the two landed next to the warlock and started their attack.

Five minutes later.

Ten minutes later.

Twenty minutes later.

“Eren...” Mikasa's voice sounded pretty deadly and why shouldn't she be angry. She was staring at the warlock as it jumped on top of her character's corpse before moving towards Armin's corpse and doing the same. 

The warlock had killed them over and over again, the two of them. At some point they got close to killing her but somehow the damn bitch just wouldn't die. She was now sitting, eating and drinking food so she would be full of health once the two were back. She was expecting them to be back and that was pissing off Mikasa the most, this dickhole was doing this just for shit and giggles, nothing else. This wasn't a ganker, this was a griefer. They didn't care about a challenge or to see who was better, because clearly this warlock was better than them, no, she wanted to keep torturing them and letting them know they were trash.

Mikasa should have known the second she realized the level ninety was just killing Eren for no reason. Still, this was Eren's fault! It was all his fault for leveling another dumb character!

“We are going to rez and then you are going to get on your mount and leave, okay?” This was going to be hard because the moment Eren resurrected the warlock was on him like bee's on honey. 

“Got it.” The teen sighed shakily in the mic.

“You are going to owe me big for this Eren. I want free potions for the rest of your life!” Armin added next, obviously not happy about being stuck here when he could be playing something else. 

Armin and Mikasa resurrected at the same time. She quickly charged towards the warlock to stun her. At the same time Eren resurrected and quickly got on his mount before getting high in the air. Armin was attacking the warlock as Mikasa tried to keep her stunned but it wasn't long before she feared and got them off of her, she then set up her teleport and quickly burst down Armin, killing him in probably less than twenty seconds. Mikasa quickly tried to help out but the warlock feared her again and then finished her off as well. 

What the pair wasn't expecting was for the warlock to get on her mount and then fly high in the air as well and soon, Eren's corpse was falling down and hitting the ground. The warlock on the other hand was slowly falling, thanks to her engineering cape. She spammed laugh at them and then sat down to cannibalize Armin's body to get her health back. 

The three friends stared at their monitors, no words were said at all.

“So, who wants to play Terraria?” Eren broke the silence.

“I'll set up the server.” Mikasa quickly added.

“I'm down for it.” Armin said right after Mikasa.

Well, at least they were going to end up playing a game together again. They didn't even bother to resurrect before logging off, they had had enough. 

At around ten at night Mikasa and Armin left to play Vindictus again and Eren logged back into WoW, hoping for everything sacred in the world that the warlock was gone. He logged in and resurrected right away before mounting up, there was no sign of the warlock. He mentally sighed in relief and queued up for a battleground. He still needed to farm some ore to level up his profession and from the looks of it, the whole place was deserted now. Good. 

(/W Levi: why are you not level 90 yet? )

Eren stared at the purple text on his screen and glared at it. Honestly he didn't feel like dealing with this shit. Instead he just ignored the other and went back to mining some ore. In less than two minutes he was already feeling guilty for not answering Levi, it wasn't like it was his fault that he was having a hard time, he was the one that agreed to level this alt for him, he could always say no and then Levi could look for another healer. Eren was just stubborn and wanted to get this done, even if in the end he wasn't going to be of much help. 

( /W Levi: if you don't answer I'm going to hack your damn account. )

( /W Jaeger: I was afk, jesus )

( /W Levi: ok, well you have two weeks left to level your character, you better move faster )

( /W Jaeger: Urg, dude I know. But I couldn't do much today, this fucking warlock kept ganking me. Like she was camping me and wouldn't let me out of her sight. It was terrible )

( /W Levi: Really now. Was she good? )

( /W Jaeger: Very, Mikasa and Armin tried to help me but she kept killing them. )

( /W Levi: Oh yeah, those are the friends you talked to me about )

( /W Jaeger: Yep, point is that we just ended up giving up and then we left to play other gamesasdgasdfkanlasdfndsa fdsfadf )

Eren stared at his screen with wide eyes when the damn warlock came out of nowhere! She was back, and without hesitating she jumped off of her mount and killed Eren with one single spell. The teen groaned loudly as his character died again. The warlock simply landed next to him and just sat there, next to his corpse. 

( /W Levi: I don't speak stupid )

( /W Jaeger: The warlock is back...urg, I give up dude. I won't be able to do anything today with her around )

( /W Levi: what's the warlocks name? )

Eren sighed and clicked on the warlock that was sitting next to him and then typed down the name. 

( /W Jaeger: Rivaille, the guild name is Science MOFOS )

( /W Levi: Mhmm, how good was she? )

( /W Jaeger: She is crazy good, my god she is too fucking good. I mean, Jesus, Armin and Mikasa could hardly do anything to her and I saw her fighting other level 90 and totally destroying them. )

( /W Levi: Oh man, she sounds pretty awesome. Bet tons of people like her. )

( /W Jaeger: Urg, whatever, she's a huge bitch. She's just sitting here, next to me, waiting for me to rez )

( /W Levi: I would try to help you but I'm about to start a raid. Priorities )

( /W Jaeger: Yeah, sure, whatever. It just sucks because I'm stuck with her )

( /W Levi: sucks to be you )

Eren sighed loudly and stared at his screen. The warlock, Rivaille was just sitting there and soon enough she was putting down a picnic table, then a small box that played music. A bunch of vanity items were put on the ground and the teen just stared at them, he hesitated but resurrected right there, in front of the warlock. She didn't do anything, instead she was sitting down next to the picnic basket, eating food and throwing some fireworks around. Eren moved back and then she stood up. He didn't move again and then the warlock sat again. Well this was fucking weird. He slowly sat next to the picnic basket and just ate the food. The warlock was talking but of course it was nothing but crap that made no sense in Eren's chat. Horde and Alliance couldn't communicate. 

Eren leaned back against his seat, just awkwardly replying whatever came to mind. It wasn't like the warlock was going to understand what he was saying. They kept doing that back and forth, with the warlock using different items that made different animations, at some point she was using an item that ended up summoning three banshees that were singing Sylvanas's song. It was a pretty sad song and Eren found himself just staring at his screen, and then the warlock kept talking, until she just left. She vanished, whoever it was probably logged off. 

( /W Levi: My raid is about to start, hurry up and level ) 

( /W Eren: sure...I think she's gone anyways )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AHEilc-dC0 The song Levi plays for Eren in the game. 
> 
> Sylvanas is an NPC in WoW. She is known as the Banshee Queen and is the leader of the forsaken, aka the undead. 
> 
> This is a short chapter since the next one is probably going to have Levi's point of view. Levi is such a jerk.


End file.
